


Choosing Papa

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Chaton Noir - Freeform, Dolls AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Littlebug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: The Prequel to Papa's Day.Littlebug and Chaton hadn't started out referring to Adrien as their father. Much like with Marinette becoming their "Mama", Chaton has found a name to put to the relationship that is already there. After all, Adrien looked out for them and protected them. What was he if not a father?Littlebug, however, isn't quite as happy about the idea as he thought she would be.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	Choosing Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father’s Day!
> 
> Have a Littlebug being tsundere!
> 
> Prequel to Papa's Day.

* * *

No.

She refused.

Chaton frowned in confusion, feeling a little hurt at the abrupt denial.

But…he had thought it was a great idea! He had been sure when he suggested it. He’d looked it up and everything! That’s what Fathers were!

So…didn’t that make her Boy a Father, too?

Littlebug huffed and turned away.

She didn’t need him to tell her. She knew full well what “Fathers” were. She had seen more than enough from her time with her Boy.

Cold. Unfeeling. Immovable. Never listening. Never there.

“Father” was the cruelest word she could describe someone.

She could never use it for her Boy.

Not her kind sweet loving loving always loving Boy.

Chaton shook his head insistently. Because Fathers weren’t bad! Fathers were kind! And caring! And firm but gentle!

Littlebug rolled her eyes, clearly not believing it. Father was a cold word for a cold man who hid away and left his son alone. That was why Littlebug was with her Boy in the first place. Because Fathers are useless stupid selfish people.

Chaton didn’t like that answer though.

That wasn’t true! He knew it wasn’t! Mama’s Papa wasn’t like that! He was good! Plenty of Father’s were good, too! Fathers could be good people and her Boy was a good person who was also a Father! He was like Mama’s Papa!

He paused.

But smaller!

She frowned in growing annoyance. What even made Chaton think her Boy a Father anyway?

Chaton smiled eagerly as he remembered all the nice things her Boy had done for them. He looked out for them. Took them places. Taught them things. Made sure they were safe. Played with them.

She shrugged. So?

He frowned.

Maybe that makes him a Father?

Littlebug mulled over that.

Chaton noticed he had her thinking and smiled, reminding her of Mama’s Papa.

The big man. Chaton liked him! Littlebug also liked him as well.

Mama’s Papa was…not like Father. Unlike _that man_ , he stayed with Mama when she was sad or not feeling well. They made cookies together. They played together. He worked hard for them and loved them and it showed. Because he was a Papa and that was what Papa’s did for their families.

…that was…similar…

Her Boy was wonderful. Bright and happy and warm. She adored him. And he seemed to adore her as well. And Chaton. And Mama. He belonged as part of the family they had made—she had certainly seen him as part of it, anyway.

The role of “Father” was one given to a male in that position, was it not? A male figure who led and protected his family. Also referred to as a “Dad” or “Papa”.

Littlebug found herself considering it…

Except...

…Fathers protect children.

Littlebug was supposed to protect him. It was why she was made. Why she was given life. Even if it hadn’t been the purpose assigned to her, everything in her wanted to see him happy. 

But to be helpless? For him to be the one forced to protect her? For her to be unable to help him? To become another thing that imposes on him—limits him—constricts him? To become a burden?

Something inside her railed against the idea.

She had to protect him. He couldn’t be a Father.

Chaton shook his head and argued.

But that’s what families are for! Because Mama protects Chaton! But she protects her Mama and Papa. And they look after her, and Chaton does too. It wasn’t all on Mama. It didn’t need to be all on her! Just like it doesn’t need to be all on Littlebug!

That got her angry.

Of course it had to be on her! How else could she help him? If she didn’t, she was just another burden for her Boy, and he had enough to worry about with Chaton.

Chaton pouted at that.

You’re mean!

You’re dumb!

Chaton stared at her before his eyes began to water.

And he started to cry.

“Chaton?”

Which immediately drew Mama’s attention as Chaton’s magic started fluctuating intensely with his tears.

“What’s going on?” Marinette questioned, looking between the two in worry.

_Littlebug is being mean!_

_Chaton is being pushy!_

Marinette frowned. “Oh dear.”

The Dolls had an empathic ability that allowed them to get a sense of what other people were feeling. They also had a sort of bond with each other that not only let them sense and communicate, but also identified them to one another. This was part of the reason they were quite protective of each other.

But this bond and sense of protectiveness didn’t meant that they wouldn’t argue or fight over things.

“What were you two fighting about?”

_Secret._

Littlebug crossed her arms and looked away, allowing no room for discussion. Chaton’s ears lowered and he clearly looked unhappy, but wouldn’t open up if Littlebug was this guarded.

Marinette and Adrien frowned at each other in concern.

“I think these two should spend a little time apart until they can cool down.” Adrien said as he picked up Littlebug, who immediately turned in his arms to face away from Chaton.

Chaton pouted and turned to Marinette in turn, who picked him up easily and patted his back in an attempt to calm him. “Agreed. I’ll take Chaton home. Will you be okay with Littlebug for tonight?”

Adrien smiled. “Of course. We’ll see you both tomorrow. G’night, Marinette. Bye, Chaton. Be good okay?”

Subdued and feeling a bit guilty, Chaton peeked over his shoulder to see Littlebug looking back at him.

Littlebug stuck out her tongue.

Chaton spun back to grab onto Marinette with a cry.

_Mama!_

* * *

It wasn’t long before they were home and Littlebug was let out of the Bag.

Part of her immediately regretted it as she saw the stern look on his face that greeted her.

“You are going to need to apologize to him tomorrow.“

She turned away. She wasn’t wrong and had nothing to apologize for!

“I don’t know what you two were fighting about, but there was no reason to be mean about it.“

She huffed at that.

Adrien frowned.

She glanced to him from the corner of her eye.

He looked…sad? Worried? Not angry though. Just unhappy.

She still didn’t like that look on him.

But…but Chaton wanted…

She couldn’t…

She wasn’t ready—

“You two don’t have to agree on everything. It’s okay if you don’t. 

That surprised her. It was okay to not agree? Even though he didn’t know what it was about? For a moment, she considered telling him what the argument was about, but quickly decided not to.

“Do you like him?“

She paused for a moment, then nodded.

“Do you want to play with him again?“

Of course she did. Chaton was fun and she loved being with him.

“Then if you say or do something that hurts his feelings—even if you didn’t mean to—you need to apologize and make up.” He explained softly.

She pouted.

She didn’t want to…

A hand patting her head drew her gaze back up. Her Boy looked down at her, his smile as gentle as the feeling of his hand.

“Just think about it, okay?”

…Fine.

But she wouldn’t like it.

He smiled. And in that moment, everything felt so much lighter.

“Thanks, Littlebug. That’s all I ask for.”

He left the room to go have dinner with his Father. Which really just meant that he would be eating alone at the too big table ~~(which she regretted Mama not giving her destruction powers because she reeeeally wanted to Cataclysm it)~~.

Littlebug, meanwhile, appreciated the solitude had other things to think about.

Well, mostly solitude. She still had one companion left.

“What’s up, Bug?” The Dark One asked. His name was “Plagg”. He was the one who gave her Boy his powers and helped him in battles. He was also ancient and wise and smelling of mold.

Littlebug frowned, not wanting to admit feeling lost.

She just wanted to make her Boy happy. She wanted to protect him and not be a burden. Was that so wrong?

Plagg was silent for a moment, making her wonder if he even heard her.

“Do you know what makes him happy?”

She blinked.

Well, he liked school. And his friends. And the Dark One, even if they argued sometimes. And croissants.

The kwami groaned and mumbled something about having to be the “wise one” and “dammit Tikki, this is your area, not mine”.

“Do you know when he’s happiest?” He asked her.

Littlebug tilted her head, uncertainly.

At school?

“I’ve been with the kid since he started going to school. And making friends. And fighting alongside Ladybug. And if you don’t get anything else, get this: he is never as happy as he is when he’s with you.”

She gaped in surprise.

“Well, you and the other homunculus and Spots. But yeah. You four together.”

But…he has to work, she noted. He has to help Mama. And watch her and Chaton. And pick up after them. It’s hard. They made it hard for him.

“Yep.” The Dark One agreed. “But so does his dirtbag of a father. And his fans. And the akumas and Hawk Moth. But do you know the difference?”

She shook her head.

“You make him want to do those things.”

Confusion.

He sighed. “Sure, he does a lot of things for you. It’s because he wants to. You appreciate it and care that he does.”

She blinked. But…of course she cared! She loved him!

“And he loves you. That’s why he actually LIKES doing those things for you.”

That was…

He does?

“I get it. You don’t like being dependent on him. But…have you ever considered that he may want you to?”

Confusion.

Because…why would anyone WANT a burden like that?

He shrugged.

“That’s the weird thing about love. It doesn’t make sense. It’s why I stick with cheese.”

And like that, it was clear this discussion was over.

…but Littlebug was still so confused!

She was still confused by the time he returned from dinner.

And as he completed homework.

And as they prepared for sleep.

She couldn’t not think about it!

Before she realized it, it was bedtime and she hadn’t made any sense of the confusion yet!

Not that her Boy realized it as he settled them both into bed, completely unaware of the turmoil her world was in.

“Good night, Littlebug.” He told her, giving a kiss to her forehead.

“Love you.”

She froze at that.

A burden someone would want…

…Is this how Papa’s are?

Littlebug looked up at him as he slept, feeling awed and overwhelmed.

He was…good to her. He knew she was made for him and would do anything for him, and yet he chose to look out for her. Ask after her. Make sure she was doing well.

She wanted to protect him. But it hadn’t occurred to her that he could want to protect her as well.

Was that what Chaton had meant? Was that what “family” did?

…could she…still protect him if she let him take on this role?

A role that…he…truly seemed to want?

She felt a wetness in her eyes that she quickly blinked away.

It was a matter for another day, anyway. It was late and he was already asleep. As was Plagg. She needed to rest as well.

Littlebug nestled closer in his arms, allowing herself to be soothed by the closeness and warmth.

And if she just happened to whisper a stray thought before nodding off…

...

...

...

_Papa._

...

She’d keep it to herself for now.


End file.
